Chief Shepherd's Seduction
by KateMB
Summary: The continuation of the Season 6, Episode 20 Mer/Der scene where Mer seduces Derek, calling him "Chief Shepherd".


Continuation of the sexy 6x20 scene

_Mer: Chief Shepherd, are you busy?_

_Der: Did you just call me Chief Shepherd?_

_Mer: I did. Go with it._

_Der: What are you doing with the shades?_

_Mer: No one can know._

_Der: No one can know what?_

_Mer: About our secret love, Chief Shepherd._

_Der: Secret love._

_Mer: I picked up your dry cleaning. And I had your car washed. And I dusted off your desk…with my bottom. Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you, Chief Shepherd?_

_Der: Let me see if I can come up with a list of things._

_Mer: Oh, Chief Shepherd…_

Derek kisses up to her neck and sucks on the right side. Meredith moans happily and giggles when he licks her neck. "Chief Shepherd, you are good with your tongue," she says.

Derek plants kisses all over her neck as she smiles. He makes his way to her mouth, kissing her passionately. She responds urgently and grips the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He moans with pleasure. Then she moans in frustration when he breaks away to stand up. "More," she says. He chuckles while taking off his lab coat, throwing it on the chair behind him. He quickly removes his sweater and tosses it wherever.

Meredith sits up smiling and commands seductively, "Get naked."

Derek replies, "Yeah?"

"I locked the door. No one will catch us. Your wife will never know," she says, looking at him with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

He responds, "Haha! Somehow I don't think she'd mind."

She laughs with him and grabs his pants to finish undoing them. She pushes them and his underwear down as far as she can. He slides them down the rest of the way and kicks them aside along with his footwear.

Meredith admires the view in front of her, "Much better, Chief Shepherd."

"I don't see your clothes coming off," he says.

She removes her scrub top and regular shirt in one swift motion and tosses them further down the table. And he can't help but stare at her, enjoying the sight of the black bra she wears. "Very nice, Dr. Grey," he states.

She laughs seductively while unbuttoning his remaining shirt. "Do you know how sexy you are," she asks.

"Well, I have an idea," Derek replies, and they both grin. He reaches for her waist, and she lets him slip off her scrub pants, revealing her black thong. She pushes his shirt to the floor and says, "Anything you want me to do, Chief Shepherd? I'm here at your service."

He pretends to think about it as he stands there naked, feeling grateful for the lock on the door. "Come here," he answers. She stands up, and their eyes lock. Desire runs deep through their gaze.

"Well, Dr. Grey," he says, "I like you in uniform, but it needs to go."

Meredith replies, "Right this second? Are you sure?" She leans in and kisses his neck twice. "I could do more of that," she says. She sets kisses all over his neck, making him moan and say, "That's very good."

She slides her hands up his chest and moves her mouth to his. Her arms wrap around his neck as they kiss hungrily. His hands run up her back to unhook her bra, she drops her arms for him to get rid of it, and their kiss ends abruptly. He pulls her against him, holding her tightly. She throws her arms around him, and their hot kissing resumes. They both moan deeply, enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

She allows his tongue to slam into her mouth. She moans again when he lifts her up and sets her on the table. They continue kissing while his hands fondle her breasts gently. She breaks away breathlessly to say, "Chief Shepherd, you are very talented with your hands. In more ways than one."

"Of course I am," he responds, groping her harder, causing her to groan. He then places his hands on the table, one on each side of her. He kisses her softly and tells her, "Lay down."

She responds with, "How about I do this first?" She runs her hands along his waist and explores his chest with her mouth. She moves ravenously over every inch she can reach. He moans while enjoying each second of her pleasure, becoming more & more turned on.

"You're very skilled," he says.

"Mmhmm," she replies.

He gasps when she lets her tongue loose on him and her fingers graze his bottom. He moans again, and she slides her tongue up his chest before pulling away. She falls back on the table, anticipating his next move.

Derek takes a deep breath to regain his composure. He leans over her a bit and smiles while sliding his hands up her thighs. Meredith smiles when he tugs at her thong. They share a sexy laugh when he begins easing it off of her. "Oooh, Chief Shepherd," she exclaims, and they share another laugh.

He flings the thong somewhere while ravishing her body with his eyes. He leans down and kisses up her chest to her mouth. She grips the back of his neck, and they kiss the life out of each other.

Eventually Meredith forces him off of her. He stands again as she repositions herself so her legs are no longer hanging over the side of the table. This way she lays stretched out. He climbs back on top of her and wraps her in his arms.

"Much better," Derek says.

"More comfortable," Meredith responds.

They kiss passionately, and her fingers rake through his hair. Their tongues meet briefly, and he breaks away to kiss down her neck to her chest. His mouth moves all over before landing on her breast. She gasps at the initial contact and gasps again at the feel of his tongue moving about. He flicks her nipple, making it hard, making her cry out. He kisses across to her other breast and lets his tongue roll all over it. She groans when he hits her nipple hard, and she exclaims, "That's so good!" Derek really knows how to turn her on.

His tongue circles her belly button and then runs along her waist slowly, sending shivers to her core. It slides up the center of her body, and she moans deeply. He eventually reaches her mouth again, and they kiss so ardently. Their tongues mingle more than before.

They both moan as the heat continues rising between them. She moans intensely at the feel of him hard against her. He runs a hand down her body as she bends her legs. He grips her waist, and she groans, causing him to break their kiss.

"You want me to touch you. I know you do," he says softly. He gives her a very sexy smile that's meant only for her. She smiles back, and he runs his hand back up her body slowly. He pushes himself against her, not entering her yet, and she lets out a yelp.

He thrusts against her again, and she cries out. "Shh! Secret love, remember? No one can know," he says.

"Easier said than done," Meredith replies.

Derek laughs quietly at her and kisses her again, this time with the urgency that says he wants her now. She holds onto him more tightly. He grinds against her, and her moans tell him she's more than ready.

She ends the kiss to whisper breathlessly, "I want sex."

He responds just as breathless, "Me too."

They stare deeply into each other's eyes as he plunges inside her. They both gasp with relief at finally being joined together. He begins moving in and out, slowly and gently at first. "Oh yes," Meredith whispers.

Derek speeds up, causing her to groan loudly. She begins moving her hips with his, and the heat really starts to build between them as they hold onto one another so tightly.

He calls out quietly, "Oh! Meredith…"

"Derek... Faster," she replies demandingly.

He pumps her faster and harder, making her groan again. She tosses her head back, and he surprises her by biting her neck lightly. She gasps, brings her head forward, and says, "Chief Shepherd, I never knew you were so good."

Derek moans in response. He wants to say something back, but he can't get the words out. He drops his head and breathes heavily into her neck, adding more heat to her body. Their breathing turns to panting, and it becomes uncontrollable. They move about as fast as they can, wanting and needing so greatly to reach ecstasy.

He lets out a long, deep groan, and she cries out, not caring very much about how loud she is. They feel themselves getting close. So close.

"Oh… Meredith!"

"Derek! Oh!"

Both try not to be loud, but sometimes it's out of their control.

They gasp, and Derek picks up his head to kiss her once again, briefly yet intensely, adding to their fire. She gasps again as he pulls away.

Then they both cry out, on the verge of release. He calls out her name (not too loudly) multiple times while he explodes inside her, his body shuddering as he feels her womanhood tighten around him. She tries not to scream as she reaches her ecstasy. She calls out his name again and again, and her hips rock wildly. He collapses on her, and they breathe erratically for a couple moments.

He kisses her neck and rolls off of her. Both take some deep breaths to come down from their high.

"You amaze me," she says, breaking the afterglow silence.

He chuckles lightly in response. Then he slips off the table and finds his clothes to begin getting redressed.

Meredith moves to sit with her legs hanging over the side of the table again. She grins while watching him buckle his pants. "Good to know I can still seduce you," she says.

Derek replies, "Mmm," and he puts on his collared shirt. He continues, "You can seduce me whenever you want."

Meredith moans enthusiastically and says, "I'll keep that in mind, Chief."

They smile at each other. He finds her thong near his sweater. He hands it to her while leaning in to kiss her lovingly. He throws his sweater on as she stands up to start redressing.

After sliding her pants on, she searches for her bra. "Where's my bra," she asks aloud.

"Look under the table or on a chair," he answers. He smirks while he watches her search. He lays his lab coat over the chair he had been sitting in. She grabs and puts on her bra quickly and reaches for her shirts on the table. After putting them on, they fix up everything on the table and get themselves together.

Near the door, Derek pulls Meredith in his arms, and they share a few sweet kisses.

"Thank you for seducing me," he states to her.

"You're very welcome," she replies.

He kisses her cheek and says, "I love you."

She smiles and says, "I love you too."

They share one final deep kiss before she's out the door.


End file.
